WHat if Sequel to Spirited Away? You betcha3
by Scarlet Sunsets
Summary: READ OFFICIAL VERSION- GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON VERSION WITH OFF IN FRONT OF IT...


Chihiro could barely wait for school the next day. Her mother asked her who she was talking to outside, and Chihiro said, "Oh, I was just talking to the creek…" Boy, was that an understatement. When Chihiro woke up that next morning (after having a particularly good dream), she practically ran down the stairs and wolfed down her bacon. Her mother warned, "Chihiro, don't eat so much bacon at one time; you'll turn yourself into a pig." _Oh, if only you knew_ Chihiro thought to herself as she merely replied, "Okay Mom." She ran upstairs and got ready. The school that she attended required a uniform, but accessories were allowed. It was a black pleaded skirt with a white top and black suit-like jacket. Black shoes with white socks of any length. It was the seemingly typical Japanese anime schoolgirl uniform. Chihiro always wore the purple hair tie that she loved and treasured so much. It had more powers than even Zeniba had told her. If it got lost, broken, stolen, eaten, or anything else possible, it would always come back to Chihiro as good as new. She learned that when the most popular girl, Emiko Sato, stole it and broke it. Chihiro bawled that night over the loss of her precious hair tie, but that morning, it was sitting on her bedside table, as good as new.

Chihiro didn't wear much makeup, either. She simply didn't see the need to. She didn't really care for the guys at her school, and she thought that she looked okay without it. Besides- it was a waste of money and it didn't last long anyway. However, because this was such a special day, she wore some eyeliner and mascara. (Both gifts from her friends) They were both unopened. Chihiro looked at her final outcome and smiled. She didn't overdo the makeup because she didn't want to look like a raccoon. She only wanted to look nice. Her all-over tiny body didn't appeal to many guys, who drooled over Emiko Sato's curves and looks. Chihiro was 5'0 and weighed almost 100 pounds. Teachers, friends, and even some creepy strangers use to ask if she was anorexic. Of course not. It was just her natural body. (Though, ever since her experience in the Spirit World, she has become a little more sensitive to meat…)

"Chihiro! Hurry up! You're almost going to be late!" Mrs. Ogino called up to her daughter. "I'm coming!" Chihiro called back, grabbing her bag and running down the stairs. Her mother smiled, then looked at Chihiro, and said, "Anything special going on at school today? I haven't seen you wear makeup since Christmas last year!" _Well, my best friend and the boy whom I think I love is finally coming back. So, I want to look good when I meet him again…_ is what Chihiro wanted to reply. Instead, she just said, "No, not really. I just wanted a change today." In the car on the way to the school, Chihiro stared dreamily out the window. _Haku is returning. I can't believe it. After five years, he's finally returned. He probably expected me to yell at him about that fact, but I won't. Though I'm tempted to, he's my best friend and he saved me and my parents. I should be grateful…_ "Chihiro, we're here." The car was pulled into the high school parking lot. Chihiro's heart was already pounding as she said, "Bye, Mother!" "Have fun at school!" she replied. Chihiro closed the car door and walked towards the school. Chihiro was kind of invisible. She wasn't super pretty, super rich, or super anything. Her skinny body was envied by many girls, but they wouldn't admit it. Who would want to be jealous of normal Chihiro Ogino? She didn't mind, however. She knew that Haku would accept her for who she was. He accepted her as a human in the Spirit World, so why would this be any different?

Chihiro ran to her homeroom teacher's room (Mrs. Nakimura) "My, my, Chihiro, you look happier than I've seen you in weeks! What's going on?" she asked as Chihiro set her bag down. "Mrs. Nakimura, are we getting a new student today?" Chihiro asked excitedly. "Yes, we are. How did you know?" Mrs. Nakimura asked, looking confused. "He's a good friend of mine. We've known each other for a while now," Chihiro replied. "Well, I'm very excited," her teacher said, smiling. "Mrs. Nakimura, could he possibly sit next to me? He's really shy around new people, and I can help him around," Chihiro asked sweetly. "I don't see why not! I was originally going to have someone else do it, but since you know him, we can change things up," the teacher replied, grinning. "Oh, thank you very much!"

About fifteen minutes later, everyone had piled into the classroom. Haku hadn't shown up yet. Chihiro wasn't worried, though. She knew he would come. Suddenly, as if the universe was reading her mind, Mrs. Nakimura announced, "I have some good and exciting news to announce. We will be getting a new student this morning. He hasn't arrived yet, but please welcome him when he does!" The class started talking amongst themselves. Emiko, after hearing that it was a boy, made herself look nicer. She looked at Chihiro, smirked, and put on some lipstick. For once in her life, Chihiro wasn't worried about Emiko. She actually thought that Emiko should be worried of Chihiro. She would merely tell Haku not to talk to Emiko at all, and resist her temptations. Abruptly, there was a knock at the door. The whole homeroom became silent in anticipation. The secretary popped her head in the door. The class groaned. "Excuse me, Mrs. Nakimura? Are you the class expecting a new student?" Mrs. Nakimura nodded, and then someone else entered the room. Chihiro held her breath as she watched her best friend walk in.

Haku looked better than last night. His black hair still had a greenish tint to it. His eyes were bright, yet fierce, and not droopy and tired. He wasn't wearing his traditional Japanese clothes, but he still looked handsome in his school uniform. Chihiro saw all the girls follow his gaze. He was obviously nervous, and looked at the ground. "Young man, can you tell us a little about yourself?" Mrs. Nakimura asked politely. Haku sighed. _Come on, Dragon Boy…_ Chihiro thought. And as if he could read Chihiro's mind, he looked up and said, "My name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Please, just call me Haku…"


End file.
